happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Between a Rock and a Hard Place
Between a Rock and a Hard Place is an episode from Specy Spooktacular IV. It involves Josh and Cryptie's exploration around Stonehenge going horribly wrong! Roles Starring: * Cryptie * Josh Featuring: * Decker * The Mole * Flaky Appearances: * Generic Tree Warlocks * Soaring * Unlucky * Stacy * Mime * Splendid * Platypus Aliens Plot The episode begins with a screen pan over the Salisbury Plain during the Summer Solstice. A sign reads "Stonehenge: Where the Sun meets and grieves you". A van stops on a roadway near the henge and some binoculars peek out from the window. Josh and Cryptie stepped out the van and ran towards the henge. Minutes later, Josh became exhausted and rested on a stone. Cryptie asks him to keep going. Josh does so and the two investigators began scouring the henge for secrets and buried items. Josh uses a metal detector and finds something buried. When he digs it up, it is just a can of soup, which made him disappointed. Cryptie finds and unearths something else which is an ancient coin. Josh throws away the soup can, which impales Unlucky on the head. Cryptie scouts around for any more artifacts until he bumps onto a standing stone. He and Josh discover a larger stone circle around the original Stonehenge. Josh calls it a 'megahenge'. When the two meet, they tell each other what found about the henge. Suddenly, a fog covers Stonehenge. Josh notices it and thinks the henge has disappeared. The fog clears up and Stonehenge appears to have been rebuilt. Josh wonders how it happened until he and Cryptie hear chanting coming from the henge. Josh thinks the Summer Solstice sunrise has begun. Cryptie ain't sure so he and Josh follow the source. In the henge's center, some warlocks are preparing for their solstice sacrifice. But when they present an effigy made of food and a burlap sack, the warlock leader is appalled. The warlocks ponder on what to sacrifice before Josh and Cryptie came to the scene. Josh asks if he and Cryptie can join the Summer Solstice celebration. The warlock leader agreed and ties them both on a stone. Josh eagerly awaits the sunrise until the warlock tells them that he and Cryptie will be sacrificed, which made them feel scared. Josh believes he has made a mistake and apologizes to Cryptie. Flaky looks at the henge in horror. Just as the warlocks are about to begin the sacrifice, a magnifying glass falls out of Josh's pocket. Josh slips his arm out of the ropes and shines the midsummer sun's glare to set him and Cryptie free. But soon the warlocks begin chasing them around the henge. Decker appears and tells them the way to stop the warlocks. Josh borrows Cryptie's helmet and bashes against the nearby rock. This causes the stones to tumble over like dominoes. The falling stones crush some warlocks and the two Tree Friends flee from the ancient site. Some warlocks go after them, after sacrificing The Mole (who just passed by the henge). The Platypus Aliens look over the wrecked circle and claims the Earthlings destroyed their shrine of "fearsome power". Josh and Cryptie run past a sign pointing to Wales. In Wales, the two boys camp out in the hills (near Decker and Flaky's tent). Josh was calling Stacy and drinking his soda until he hears a stomp. Cryptie looks up and catches the ghastly sight of the wicked Wyvern. The warlocks soon catch up, which frightens Josh, Decker and Flaky. The warlock leader demands them to be taken back to Stonehenge, until the Wyvern burns them into ashes and stomps on them. Josh applauses until the Wyvern crushes Decker and Flaky. Josh and Cryptie meet Soaring and the other Wyvern flies away. Cryptie wonders where is Splendid. The scene cuts to Splendid flexing on a rock at Avebury. He accidentally knocks it over and squashes Mime. Splendid ends the episode by saying "Oops". Deaths * Unlucky had his head impaled with a soup can. * Some warlocks were crushed underneath the falling stones. * The Mole was sacrificed by the warlocks. * The remaining warlocks were stomped on and burnt by the Wyvern. * Decker and Flaky were stomped on by the Wyvern. * Mime was squished under an Avebury stone. Trivia * The 'megahenge' is a reference to the larger stone circle that has been discovered recently. * Two wyverns appear in this episode: the real Wyvern and Soaring. * The episode is set on the Summer Solstice of 2015. * The title is in Celtic text. The sun shines through it and shifts the screen into the first moment. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes